Forgiven
by Vampyre Slayer
Summary: Chad wrote a song for Sonny, apologising. Summary sucks but story way better...  D


**Chad's POV**

"It's been a month since the Teen choice award incident and Sonny still won't accept my apology. She wouldn't even let me come close to her, let alone talk to her and apologies. I've asked everyone I knew to tell her how sorry I was, but she won't hear it. I had to get her back. I loved her and I would do anything for her."

I had been pacing around in my dressing room, complaining to my sister, Katy, and asking (not directly, CDC does not do asking) for some help. Being the best older sister she was she helped me write a song for Sonny.

After we finished the song I hugged Katy, told her I loved her and left to get the song ready and such.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling kinda happy and excited. I haven't felt happy at all since... well you know...

Anyway, I got up, took a shower and ate breakfast alone. My mum had gone back to Wisconsin because my grandmother broke her leg. Mum will not comeback, unless she was visiting me, seeing as I'm 18 and such.

I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs, smiling at the neighbours leaving for work.

Once I was in the car I turned the radio on to my favourite channel.

"OKAY... We have a special request from none other than the star of the number teen show Mackenzie Falls! As we all know Channy broke up a month ago. Chad here has asked to apology for his behaviour and wrote a song. I'm shocked! I didn't even know he could sing! Anyway, Sonny, please enjoy this song"

I should've turned the radio off the second the announcer mentioned Channy, but I couldn't. I wanted to hear the song. I wanted to hear Chad. I wanted to be part of Channy again too, but I couldn't, not yet... Could I...?

"If you see my friend,  
>doesn't matter where or when,<br>tell me if you see Kay,  
>tell me if you see Kay.<br>x 2

She said I won the battle but I lost the war,  
>and now my head is sore,<br>and if I try sail back in,  
>she's gonna push me from the shore,<br>now I won't ever get the time of day,  
>No way, no way, no<br>now for what I said,  
>but for what I didn't say x 2<br>so

Chorus  
>If you see Kay<br>will you tell her that I love her  
>if you see Kay<br>let her know I want her back  
>if she listens<br>say I'm missing everything about her  
>make sure you say, I'm sweet FA<br>without her  
>If you see Kay<p>

She got me saying sorry through the door,  
>She don't care anymore,<br>She says it's too late now,  
>Should have thought of this before,<br>But I ain't gonna take this as defeat,  
>No way No way no,<br>Cos I'm gonna shout it out to everyone,  
>Everyone I meet<p>

Chorus

Now I'm sitting here in disbelief,  
>At how it truly broke my heart to have to watch her leave,<br>But she was torn between what she wants and what she needs,  
>They say you love someone enough you gotta set them free,<br>She said that was born to leave this town behind,  
>Knew the truth but still she looked me in the eyes and lied,<br>Saying it's time to cut the ties,  
>Time to say goodbye, So she left<br>But she never never left my.. Never never left my mind...

Chorus"

Chad's voice filled my head making me swoon every time he uttered a word.

"I love you too" I whispered before making up my mind, parking my car in the car park and getting out of my car heading to the Mackenzie Falls set.

I rushed in to the set, the security guard smiled at me, clearly understanding what I was going to do. Every Mackenzie Falls smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. Chastity even hugged me right after Portlyn of all people.

After smiling and waving at them I reached the deserted hallway, suddenly scared and nervous. What if he rejects me, what if forgot about me. What if...?

I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked on the door and entered the room after hearing a faint "Come in".

"Chad I..." I quickly stopped. I knew he had forgotten about me. He had another girl in his dressing room; his arms were around her waist, like he was hugging her. Tears formed around my eyes I took in her warm blue eyes and long curly hair. She didn't look bitchy, but I didn't like her because she had my Chad... er her Chad.

"Hey, I'm Chad's sister, Katy. I've heard so much about you," she smiled at me, clearly understanding what I was thinking but not at all pissed. I immediately felt stupid. But she clearly thought what I thought was understandably.

"I'll just leave you two alone" she said, slipping out of Chad's embrace and hugging me before closing the door behind her.

"So..." I dragged the o out trying to meet his eyes.

"So..." He dragged back, doing the opposite of what I was doing and staring at his shoe.

"I heard the song you wrote. Did you really write it?" I tried to get his to fess up.

"Katy helped, but yea," He nodded, still not meeting my eyes.

I needed him to confess it himself so I was sure and I needed to see his eyes to know the truth, so I asked a question I was kinda dreading. "Did you mean it?"

He finally met my gaze. He eyes full of embarrassment and fear and truth and love, mostly love. "Yes, Sonny, Yes, I love you and I am so sorry. I never meant for what happened to happen. If you will give me a chance, please take me back. I can't live like this. I can't live without you." By the end he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He had his hand in his hair, not caring if it messed them.

Closing the space between us I took his hands in mine.

"If it makes you feel any better, I love you too. You're forgiven." I whispered before kissing him on the lips.

"I really am sorry" he murmured against my lips.

I shushed him with another kiss and said "It's ok. What's done is done, and what matters now is that we're together again. Forever hopefully"

"Together forever," he agreed before kissing me again"

**Bad ending I know, but I couldn't think of anything so please review and stuff... And... I'm bored...**


End file.
